


trapped under your spell

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt, all i have to say is, and adorable, and did i mention cute, and small, bc he feels bad for just kissing him, being all cute and small as he is, but ash gets cursed by fans and turns into his 18 yr old self, cos ash is so cute, handjobs, orgasms are magical things, present day lashton are dating, stupid boys are stupid, the ending is completely illogical, this is a problem for luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton realises for the first time that he is actually shorter now too, Luke now a good half a head taller, the tuffs of Ashton's messy bed-head hair are just tickling his nose.<br/>“Ash? What happened?” he asks, hands dancing at his sides as if he can't decide whether to touch the other boy or not.<br/>Ashton just shrugs, trying to keep the panic from his face, Luke looks like he's doing plenty of that for the both of them as it is, “I don't know...I woke up like this.” he jokes, half-heartedly, like waking up in your eighteen year old self's body happens everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey, people! Okay so this is a requested fic from an anon on tumblr who asked for: 
> 
> The band are on tour and Lashton are dating. Some fan curses ashton so he becomes 2012 cuddly ashton again but with the same mind as 2014 ashton and he comes into the boys not knowing and they're confused as hell but think he's fricken adorable! (Especially luke) (2014 giant luke) and Ashton's so confused and embarrassed because he's so small and cute and luke feels bad even kissing him because he's so cute and adorable! 
> 
> i'm so so sorry for being the shit that i am and taking like a month to actually get around to writing this gem of a fic. i was going for the whole one-shot thing but decided to just make it like a two part thing instead, hope that's alright, dear nonnie. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx (title shamelessly taken from 'voodoo doll' bc like i said, i'm a lil shit who can't do fic titles!)

 

“So creepy.”

“Stop it, Michael it's cute.”

“Look at how detailed it is though.”

“Yeah, they got my old hair spot on and everything.”

“So fucking creepy.”

It was mid afternoon and the four boys were on the tour bus, not exactly a highly unusual situation in itself but the box on the table when they got back certainly was a bit surprising. Especially when they saw what was in it.

It wasn't uncommon for them to get fan mail, sure there were far more tweets and things passed to them in person, but every now and again they would be handed a huge pile of letters and a few parcels which they all enjoyed looking through. Which is why when they walked on to the tour bus and saw a single black box on the table, the boys were curious.

It was Michael that opened it, the high squeak that left him mouth as he flung the box at Calum, he would deny with his last breath. The three boys all looked inside, Michael huddled behind the kiwi boy, who rolled his eyes as he picked out what looked like a doll from the box.

“What is it?” Ashton asks first, poking it with his finger and making it swing on the string attached to it's head that Calum was holding it from.

“I think it's a voodoo doll.” the other boy says, slowly.

Luke leans in, taking the doll between his thumb and pointer-finger to have a better look. “It's you Ash.” he mutters.

And he was right, inside the box was a small version of Ashton, it was obvious once Luke had pointed it out. Everything was exactly like the older boy, down to the dark, mossy green thread which made up the crosses for it's eyes. Out of all the things they had been sent by fans, it wasn't the weirdest thing they'd ever had.

But Michael still wanted to burn it. (“It's the eyes, man, they're creepy as shit.”) Ashton liked it though, it was cute and someone clearly put a lot of effort into it, it would be mean to just throw it away. Much to the red headed boys joy, he pinned it up on the small collection of things he had on the wall of his bunk. (“It's a doll version of me, Michael, I'll do what I want with it.”)

And that was that, apart from the odd glare Michael sent towards Ashton's bunk the doll was forgotten about. Especially when Calum found a nerf gun down the back of the couch and started shooting it at Luke while he lay in Ashton's lap, which then led into a full on 'Lashton vs Malum' projectile hurling war for the rest of the evening.

 

~oOo~

 

Ashton was groggy when he woke up the next morning. His whole body felt like someone had beaten him up in the night, while he slept, pounded at all his muscles until they were aching and stiff. It was odd, it was weird, maybe he had just slept funny?

He stretched in his bunk, trying to get some of the tension out of his body, shaking his limbs like noodles as he hopped down, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he headed for the kitchen. Ashton raised his hand on the way to hit the top door frame which lead into the kitchen area.

It was a kind of routine thing he had developed over the past few months of being on the bus, and had become a like superstition almost, if he didn't tap the frame he would have a bad day. Which was complete bullshit of course. Luke called it adorable, Michael called it stupid. (But Ashton knew that the other boy _had_ to put his right sock on first in the mornings, so he had no right to talk) 

When the tips of his fingers only caught the edge of the frame, Ashton frowned. Huh, usually he could get nearly his whole hand flat against the surface, maybe he just hadn't stretched properly? Yeah that was probably it. He carries on into the kitchen, dropping some bread in the toaster while he searched the cupboards for the vegemite...or rather, the completely empty jar of vegemite. 

_for fucks sake_

Ashton could hear the sounds of the tv from the back room, grabbing the empty jar he strides back down the corridor and slides open the door, finding Michael and Calum on the couch. Michael's head in Calum's lap and spongebob on the tv by Ashton's head.

“Guys, what have I said about putting empty jars back in the cupboard? This shit's been going on since London I don't get why -” he stops, noticing the matching expression on the two boy's faces, both their jaws had dropped and were staring wide-eyed at the boy in the doorway. And really, Ashton knew he didn't look his best the first thing in the morning but he didn't think it was _that_ bad. “What? What is it?”

Neither one spoke at first, just carried on blinking dumbly at the drummer who was starting to get irritated now by their silence. But before he could say anything, Calum finally finds his voice, letting out a breathy, “Ashton?”

The other boy sighs, “Yes, Cal it's me. Ashton, you know, the drummer in your band, remember?” and oh...that came out weird, he clears his throat. Probably just because his throats dry.

“Dude, what's happened to you?” Calum asks, Michael hasn't said a word yet, hasn't even moved from his place on Calum's lap.

Ashton frowns, “What? Nothing, what's the matter with you two?”

“I think, you should maybe look in a mirror.” the dark haired boy says slowly as Michael nods quickly in agreement.

Ashton eyes them suspiciously, placing the vegemite jar down on the table and backing back down the corridor to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder, “If this is a joke and it turns out I've got a fucking dick drawn on my head, then you guys are so – _”_

_what_

_the_

_fuck_

He stood in the door of the bathroom, blinking at his reflection in the mirror, only it wasn't him. Well, it was but it wasn't. The eyes were the same shade of hazel that Ashton's were (albeit, looking appropriately shell-shocked.) and those were definitely the same pair of boxers he had slept in that night. But the hair was wrong, he hadn't had it this short in a long while and there was definitely more...well 'cheek' to his cheeks, and none of his stubble left at all, his shoulders weren't as broad and his arms not as toned (Ashton felt a rush of disappointment at all the lost hours he had put in at the gym over the past few months.)

It was him...but him from about two years ago. Ashton edges closer to the mirror, fingers slowly coming up to his face and prodding his cheek. Yep this was definitely happening. He could see Calum and Michael come up behind him in the mirror, both still looking at him like he had grown a second head.

“What the hell has happened?” Ashton breathes, hands running through his hair, clutching so tightly he thinks he might rip some out.

Calum goes to open his mouth when there is another voice from behind them, from further into the bus, “Guys, where are you?” Ashton could feel his blood run cold at the sound of his boyfriends voice, something which he could safely say has never happened before. “What are you all doing in the bathroom? Luke's voice was getting closer and before any of them could do anything, the blonde was right there peering over through the gap between their two band mates and meeting Ashton's eyes in the mirror.

Just like Calum and Michael's, Luke jaw drops as a tense silence falls over the four boys in the tiny bathroom. Ashton doesn't dare turn around, like looking at Luke through a mirror is somehow easier than with his own eyes. But then his boyfriend is pushing through the other two boys and Ashton realises for the first time that he is actually shorter now too, Luke now a good half a head taller, the tuffs of Ashton's messy bed-head hair are just tickling his nose.

“Ash? What happened?” he asks, hands dancing at his sides as if he can't decide whether to touch the other boy or not.

Ashton just shrugs, trying to keep the panic from his face, Luke looks like he's doing plenty of that for the both of them as it is, “I don't know...I woke up like this.” he jokes, half-heartedly, like waking up in your eighteen year old selves body happens everyday.

Luke swallows loudly, Ashton can see his adams apple move in his throat. “It's-it's just...” he starts, blue eyes still wide as he looks down at his boyfriends huge hazel ones. And, oh god...

_he's freaked out_

_he doesn't like me like this_

_he likes old me_

_what if im stuck like this?_

_what if he leaves me?_

_what if-_

“Shit, you're so _cute_.” Luke whispers, lips quirking up at the edges and Ashton feels the dread in his stomach disappear and the blush rise to his cheeks.

He pouts, crossing his arms across his chest. “I'm not 'cute'” he huffs.

There's a chuckle from the door and the couple turn to see Michael's shoulders shaking with laughter, “Oh no, you're pretty damn cute, Ash.” he says, the shock had clearly passed now and apparently the whole thing was hilarious. “Sorry, but it's true.” he shrugs, not looking sorry in the slightest.

Ashton looks to Calum, he's not sure what he's looking for but its not a shrug, a raise of the arms and a, “He's kinda right you know.”

“I hate this band.” he mutters.

Luke just laughs, “Sorry, babe.” he says, pressing a kiss against the smaller boy's forehead.

Ashton throws his hands up at that, “Well if that isn't patronising as hell, thanks.”

“Aww, don't be like that, Ash.” Calum says, clearly as unable to hide his smile as the rest of his band mates. “Maybe it's like a twenty four hour thing?”

“Yeah, like a head cold.” Luke adds, running his hands down the sides of his boyfriends arms.

“You'll be back to your usual jungle-manly-man-child self by morning.” Michael winks, stepping forward to ruffle Ashton's hair, who quickly smacks his hand away, scowling even more as he feels his cheeks get even redder.

_yeah, head cold, just like a head cold he could work with that_

And Ashton doesn't think he's ever wanted them to be right as much in his whole life.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i didn't mean to leave it this long, but uni work bogged me down again and for the next few days! But i had to get this up so if i fail this module you can all blame yourselves ;) (i joke i love you guys) 
> 
> also sorry if the ending is a bit shitty, it's 3:30am here! <3 xx

Okay, so it wasn't like a head cold.

It wasn't a twenty four hour thing.

In fact by this point it had been a eighty four hour thing and Luke was just about ready to scream.

Sure, out of the two of them, Ashton was probably the one having the worst time from all this. After all he was the one who had magically turned into his eighteen year old self over night. But this was a problem for Luke as well alright, having your strong, muscular man of a boyfriend transform into the most adorable, little thing ever to exist wasn't easy either.

It wasn't like he missed this, when Ashton had been this way the first time. But Luke was younger then too and all he saw was the attractive older boy who was taller than most of them at the time, and Luke was completely taken with him from the word go. After that, things had only gotten better, or worse depending on how you looked at it. They had all grown up and somewhere along the way Luke and Ashton had fallen together, like piece of a jigsaw slotting into place, it had just seemed right.

Then came the extra trips to the gym, the tattoo, the hair and the glasses and he watched his boyfriend turn into a man right before his eyes. Basically, Luke had never really appreciated the thought of a smaller, younger Ashton before...and it turned out to be a really _really_ good thought. And right there was Luke's problem. 

Now, to a normal teenage boy wanting to do things (many, many things) to your incredibly hot boyfriend, wasn't exactly a problem. But Luke was willing to bet that most of those boys hadn't had theirs go from grown ass man to the twinkiest of twinks overnight, it felt so wrong but the thoughts just kept coming and it was driving him insane.

Obviously they couldn't leave the bus until this 'thing' had been sorted and so Luke had to deal with a sad, mopey Ashton. Which naturally meant cuddles, lots and lots of cuddles, which then lead to Luke not being able to stop noticing just how easily Ashton now fit into his arms. Now he knew why his boyfriend like doing this so much, the feeling you get from holding someone so close, wrapping them up against you like this, it brought out a protective side of Luke that he never knew was this strong before.

It was as if their positions had totally reversed and he didn't even know if Ashton himself had noticed, but Luke certainly had. As they lay their on the couch in the back room, the older (technically) boy's head resting on his chest, tv droning on and the sound of Michael's fingers hitting the keys of his laptop, Luke was having trouble keeping his imagination in check.

Ashton just felt so _small_ in his arms, the blonde boy just wanted to scoop him up...he probably could now actually, arms under his thighs just hoisting the other boy up so that he's looking down at Luke with those huge hazel eyes. He could slid his hands up and over the curve of his boyfriends ass, as legs wrap around his waist, he'll push Ashton up against the wall of the bus, lips finding the soft stubble-less skin of his neck and -

“Luke?”

He jumps, suddenly aware that the eyes of the room are on him, including Ashton's blinking up at Luke from his place on his chest, looking the perfect picture of innocents and

_oh god i'm such a creep_

“W-what?” Luke asks, trying to force the image of Ashton looking up at him in just the same way, but from his knees in front of the blonde, pupils blow wide as his lips part to-

_no, no, no, no, no_

“Michael thinks he's found something.” Ashton says, nodding over at the boy with the laptop on his knee.

Calum scoffs from next to the red head,”Yeah, a load of superstitious crap.” he says, rolling his eyes.

Michael swats at him, “Hey, this is legit stuff.”

“Yeah, in your games and shit, this happens to be real life.”

“Then how the fuck do you explain baby-face over there-”

“Guys!” Luke yells, both boy's heads snapping back to him. “Can we get to the point, please.”

There's a deep breath from Michael before he opens his mouth, “I think Ashton's been cursed.” he says, simply, shooting Calum a look when he rolls his eyes again. There's a heavy pause across the room at this, Michael spreading his hands slightly waiting for some sort of response.

“Cursed? Like, pissed off the creepy old witch in the woods with the wart on her nose, kind of cursed?” Ashton ask, eye brow raised slightly, but other than that looking pretty interested in this theory.

Michael nods, glad that someone was taking him somewhat seriously, “Yeah, only not a witch.” he says, turning his laptop around to show the two boys the screen, it had a picture of a home made doll with crosses for eyes, just like the one from the box. “A voodoo doll, well _the_ voodoo doll, like the one hanging in your bunk right now.” he finished, eyes widening pointedly.

Luke's the first to break the silence, “So this is all because some fans sent a cursed doll and Ash put it in his bunk?”

“Yeah, I told you that shit was fucked, feel free to thank me at any time.” Michael says, smiling smugly, lacing his hands behind his head and leaning back against the couch.

“So we just need to get rid of this doll then.” Ashton says, moving to get up, causing the other boy to shoot forward.

“No!” Michael cries, before settling down when the boys all stare at him with shocked expressions. “I-mean, I don't actually think that would work...hell, I don't know what will, so I think it's best to just... leave it maybe?” he trails off, looking a bit sheepish, which is a really weird thing to see on the red haired boy.

Luke is blinking from him to his boyfriend, still with his arm around Ashton's waist. “So you have no idea how to fix it?” he asks slowly, very aware at how tense the boy in his arms had become in the past thirty seconds.

Michael sighs, “There are just a lot of options, there are a lot of different curses you know. It'll take time to figure out the one that Ash's been hit with.”

“So, I'm stuck like this then!” Ashton huffs, Luke can hear the emotion he's trying to hide in his voice, “Great, just fucking great.” he says, pushing himself away from Luke and striding out of the room, the sliding door closing with a loud slam behind him.

The three boys watch the door for a moment before Calum whistles lowly and Michael pipes up, “I told you that doll would fuck shit up.”

Luke shoots him a glare as he gets up to follow his boyfriend, “Not helping Mikey.” he mutters, leaving the room and heading for the bunks, where he can hear a muffled sniffling from the bottom one. “Ash?” he says quietly, pulling back the curtain to find the other boy curled up into a ball, facing away from him. The voodoo doll lay on the other end of the bunk, where it had clearly being thrown to.

Ashton doesn't move when Luke climbs in next to him, legs crossed and arm hesitantly stretched out, “Ash, it'll be fine.” he tries, hand coming down on the smaller boy's shoulder gently. “It's going to be fine.” he can feel Ashton shaking under his hand and he's not expecting it when the boy suddenly turns towards him, arms flying around Luke's middle and head burying against his stomach.

“No it's not.” he mutters, face in very close proximity to Luke's crotch and he tenses up as all the thought's from before come flooding back, praying that Ashton doesn't feel the way his cock twitches in his sweats. “See, you can barely touch me.” Ashton continues and Luke's blood runs cold, _so he had noticed, shit shit shit,_ “You don't want me any more like this do you, it's freaked you out.”

“No, Ash I just...it's different and -”

“I just want my Lukey, back.” It's the quietest thing Ashton has said, barely a whisper, a breath but it hits Luke like a ton of bricks and a punch in the gut. “I could manage if _we_ were normal, you know. I just- I just want to be...looked after.”

The blonde's arms wrap tightly around the smaller boy, hands gripping onto his shirt as he feels Ashton do the same, bending down to press kisses into the boys hair. “I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, I should have realised.” Luke says, brown curls brushing his cheeks. “You're just so small and cute with these innocent bloody eyes, it just felt like I would be taking advantage of you.” he explains, stroking his hand soothingly down his boyfriend's back.

Then Ashton's laughing, fingers around Luke's waist slipping under his shirt and gliding over his skin at the top of his sweats. “You're so weird, we are technically the same age now you know.” he chuckles, still sniffing slightly but the other boy can feel him smiling against his stomach.

“Have you seen yourself?” Luke points out, “You are the definition of 'baby-face', people look it up and there's just a picture of you looking like this.”

Ashton shuffles up, head resting on Luke's shoulder with his legs throw over his lap, breath tickling his neck when the smaller boy says, “Well, I'm sorry my boyfriend is ridiculously hot for eighteen we can't all be like you, Mr. Look-Who's-Got-Stubble-Now.” he chides, and then there's lips pressing against Luke's neck softly and he is suddenly reminded at how long it has been since he so much as kissed Ashton that wasn't in a way in which you would your ninety year old grandmother.

He holds back the small hum, pressing against his mouth, “I want to look after you, take care of you.” he says nose disappearing into the curls again, “I'm just not used to being in control I guess, usually it's the other way around.”

Ashton is quiet for a moment and Luke thinks his heart is going to beat right out of his throat, but at the same time there is such a rush of relief washing over him at getting to finally admit it. And then Ashton says something which makes his heart nearly give in completely. “I could help with that.”

Then the legs on Luke's lap are hooking around his waist and there are arms sliding under his arms, fingers splaying over his shoulder blades, and Ashton's lips working up his neck again, this time with a purpose. “A-Ash, what are you...fuck, what are you doing?”

The smaller boy looks up at him, a cheeky glint in his eyes which honestly didn't look anything close to innocent any more. “Really babe, I though it was obvious.” he says, moving his hips ever so slightly down against the blonde boy's, who chokes back a moan as Ashton takes his earlobe between his teeth and nips slightly. But then he's arching back, fixing Luke with a wary look, “Unless you still think this is weird and we don't have to-”

The rest of his words muffled by Luke's lips on his own, sucking Ashton's bottom lip into his mouth, feeling the smaller boy sink into him. It's slow and soft, like really fucking soft but Luke feels like his whole body has just been set alight and this doesn't actually feel as creepy as he thought it would. His hands find Ashton's waist, he can't help but notice how different it feels without the layers of muscle but it's good, a good different.

“Mmm, missed this.” Ashton mutters against Luke's lip when they part for air, chests heaving and foreheads pressed together.

Luke smiles, leaning back against the top wall of the bunk, “Me too.” he says, enjoying the comforting weight of the other boy on top of him. Sliding his hands up his chest, and taking the collar of Ashton's shirt in his fingers, wrapping it around and pulling the boy back down towards him, Ashton's tongue slipping past his lips when their mouths meet again.

Sharing long kisses, short kisses, deep kisses, quick kisses, jaw kisses, neck kisses, shirtless kisses, making-up-for-lost-time kisses. Until they are laying down in the bunk, chest to chest, legs tangled together and Ashton's whispering in the space between them, “This feel okay, not too weird or _creepy_ or-”

“Ash, it feels perfect.” Luke says, fingers hooking around the other boys belt loops, “If it's you, it's perfect.”

Ashton beams, hands trailing down the blonde's chest, head bowed pressing kisses as he goes, “Good because... I really want to ride you.” he says, voice confident but there's a blush on his cheeks which Luke can still see in the semi-darkness of the bunk.

“Really? We've never done thatbefore.” he says, although he can't deny the thrill that shoots down his spine and straight to his cock at the very thought of being _inside_ the other boy. Seeing the flash of worry cross over Ashton's face he quickly adds, “But I want to, believe me I really _want to_.” he says, propping himself up on his elbows to kiss his boyfriend.

“Okay, alright. Good to know.” Ashton mutters, hand coming down to rest by Luke's head as the other makes it's way to his jeans, both pairs already unbuttoned at this point, teasing at the elastic band of the other boys boxers. He smirks as Luke gasps when the material of the underwear brushes against his hard dick, and the blonde can't wait to fuck that smirk right off his face.

He pushes upwards, hand finding it's way around the back of Ashton's neck as he leans down, so that the other boy is beneath him, legs still hooked around Luke's waist. There are a huge pair of hazel eyes, blown wide and nearly black, watching as he kisses, sucks and licks his way down the smaller boys torso, Luke smiles when he sees that even Ashton's happy trail isn't as prominent as it was before.

“Lets get these off.” he whispers, hands sliding up and down the other boys thighs, glad to see him throw his head back and that it's still just as much as a thing for younger Ashton.

It's tricky to get skinny jeans off at the best of times, but they've had enough practice doing it in the bunks, that it doesn't take too much effort for Luke to rid his boyfriend of his jeans and his own pair of sweats and soon he's slowly nosing his way up Ashton's inner thigh. The boy below him whimpers slightly as he makes small nips at the soft, sensitive skin, just under the edge of his boxers. And if there ever is a day when Luke doesn't get a warm, tingly feeling in his gut and a twitch in his pants at the sight of his boyfriends cock, hard and straining against the confines of his boxers, so that he can make out the shape of the head, right in front of his face, then Luke doesn't want to make it to that point.

“Lift your hips for me, babe.” he says, surprised at how calm his voice sounded when he felt the furthest thing from it, his whole body buzzing with anticipation when he mouths along the outline of Ashton's dick as the curly haired boy lifts his hips, jerking up a little when Luke's mouth reaches the sensitive tip and sucks slightly.

“F-fuck.” he breathes, at the pressure on his cock or the cool air hitting it once his boxers are pooled at his ankles, Luke doesn't know. So he tries the same thing, lips wrapping around the head of Ashton's dick, and swirling his tongue to collect the pre come gathered there, the same choked sounds coming from the curly haired boy as earlier so he's happy with that.

Luke chances a look up, Ashton's head is thrown back against the rear wall of the bunk, lips red, kiss-swollen are inbetween his teeth, chest heaving as he still watches his boyfriend with a rosey pink tinge to his cheeks. He looks so fucked out already that Luke is in awe, present day Ashton seems to have so much more control, takes much much longer to get to this point and the blonde is struck with the sudden urge to see just how far, just how wrecked he can get this Ashton.

With this new plan in mind, Luke only teases at the other boys cock. Dipping down a few times, flicking the tip with his tongue and feeling the muscles in Ashton's thighs tense up as he tries not to buck up. He moves down, kissing down the length of the shaft while sliding his hands under his thighs and lifting them to his shoulders. “L-Luke, what are you d-doing?”

Luke strokes his hands down the thighs beside his head, “Shh, just trust me yeah?” he says, seeing Ashton nod above him before he moves down, trying to push aside the ball of nerves inside his stomach, he had never done this before was the thing. Sure, he'd had it _done_ to him, but the actual act of doing was just that little bit terrifying.

But that was all gone and forgotten when he hears the short, sharp “Holy fuck _, Luke!”_ from the smaller boys mouth, when his own find his boyfriend's hole, hands splayed under his ass cheeks making it easier. It's funny really, just how much confidence can be gathered by a single moan or cry and Luke feels empowered and just a bit risky as he teases the ring with his tongue and hears Ashton falling to pieces above him. Breath short and shallow, eyes clenched shut as tightly as his hands are on the blankets around them.

The tiny moans and whimpers are what keeps him going, swirling around the rim with the tip of his tongue, pressing it flat and making a line straight over until Ashton is flushed and writhing. Luke's grinding his own hips down against the mattress of the bunk now, looking for some sort of relief. His hands gripping the other boys hips to keep him in place, before he lifts Ashton's thighs further up his shoulders, giving him better access as he slowly starts to push his tongue past that first ring of muscle.

The sound that leaves Ashton then is so loud and broken, Luke actually thinks he's in pain for a split second and goes to move off only to have the curly haired boy cry out. “No, d-don't...don't stop.”

So he moves back into position, this time easing in deeper and Ashton muffles a sob, Luke doesn't know if the other boy even knows what he's doing any more, feeling the pressure against him as Ashton's body asks for more, pushing himself down on Luke's tongue. And all Luke can think of is how good it'll feel when he does that on his dick, but right now he is filled with a need to just see the other boy come.

He pulls out, smirking as Ashton whines, at the loss or at the relief, again Luke doesn't know. “You alright there, babe?” he asks, a cheeky lilt to his voice and the smaller boy tries his best to scowl down at him, the effect somewhat less effective with tear stained, flushed cheeks.

“Peachy.” Ashton gets out, “What did I tell you about stopping.”

Luke smirks, hand sneaking across his hip, “Oh sorry, just thought you may appreciate a hand, right now.” he says, as he wraps his own fingers around Ashton's cock, hearing the thump of his head hitting the back wall yet again. There's so much pre come leaking from the head, that Luke has no problem moving his hand along the length, allowing him to concentrate on other matters.

He only has to return to kitten licks over Ashton's hole before the boy is crying out, high pitched and whiny, “Oh, god...fuck, Luke...so close, so close _shit_.” and that's when Luke realises he is too, that he's probably going to come in his damn pants, just from rutting against the mattress like a fucking fourteen year old boy. But Ashton sounds so lovely, and wrecked and he figures that no one can _really_ blame him.

It's only a few strokes later and a couple of flicks of Luke's thumb over the leaking head of his cock, that sends Ashton over the edge and white strips of come over his stomach. Luke's spare hand shooting into his pants, not even caring about making a mess in them at the moment, he just needs the added friction of a hand and he's soon following his boyfriend, slumping into the small space beside him.

The bunk is filled with nothing but the sound of the two boy's heavy breathing for what felt like hours until Ashton suddenly says, “Shit, I was going to ride you.” the disappointment in his tone sending a thrill up Luke's spine even in his blissed out state.

“Next time, yeah.” he mutters, already feeling himself beginning to drift off. They'd have plenty of time before Michael figure out how to reverse the whole curse thing.

“Next time.” Ashton repeats, snuggling in closer to the blonde boy as they both loose the fight to keep their eyes open for another second.

~

“Luke.”

“Luke!”

“Lukey, wake up!”

The blonde grumbles, “Five more minutes.” before turning away from the far too loud voice in his hear. Really, it was morning was there any need?

“No, seriously. You _need_ to see this.” Ashton says, still continuing to shake him awake until Luke cracks open an eye to find his boyfriend excitedly pointing at his own face, his usual mop of hair sticking up at all odd angles.

Luke groans, “Ash, you're hot, I already know. Please let me sleep.” he says, head burying back down before he's been hit again. “Whaaaaat?” he asks, voice muffled in his arms. Then there are hands pulling him up and he's facing Ashton again, who's staring at him pointedly and that's when it clicks. “Oh my god. You're you again!” he breaths out.

“Halle-fucking-lujah.” Ashton cries, throwing his hands in the air and laughing.

But Luke's still confused, “But,...how?” he asks, while taking in all of the details of the other boy's face. Hey, it was a good face, one of Luke's favourites.

He shrugs, “No idea, but I'm not complaining.” he says, beaming ear to ear. The blonde smiles back, trying to hide the slight disappointment in his gut from showing on his face. It doesn't work, “What's wrong?” Ashton asks, instantly frowning when he notices.

“Nothing, nothing, I'm happy really!” Luke insists, nodding far too much probably and the other boy still isn't convinced. “It's just...I was kind of looking forwards to, you know...the other stuff we said about...” he says, feeling the blush creep onto his ears, watching as Ashton's mouth drops slightly in realisation.

“Ohh, well um...we could still, if you want to?” he mutters, hand scratching the back of his neck and Luke's not the only one blushing now.

“R-really?”

Ashton shrugs again, “Sure, I think I'd be up for that.” he winks, before holding something very familiar up. “But we have to get rid of this first.” he says.

Luke smirks, enjoying one of the rare moments he is struck with a particularly evil idea. “I know just the place.” he says, taking the doll from Ashton and slipping in into his pocket.

~

Later, when Michael's scream fills the bus, Luke claims to have no idea how the voodoo doll wound up in his bunk.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so should this be explicit idk, the line between Mature and Explicit are so close for me i never know?? but yeah, that's that hope you liked it, please comment if you did or didn't either way just talk to me :D xx

**Author's Note:**

> second part coming soon, will be much longer too :) come say hi, i don't bite...unless you ask nicely ;) (cliffakitten.tumblr.com)


End file.
